


I'll Be Watching You

by Titti



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-21
Updated: 2006-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack spots Camulus on the streets of D.C.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Watching You

Jack did a double take as he walked down the streets of DC. It couldn't be... Sure, eyesight tended to weaken with age, but that was nearsightedness, and he'd gotten those small reading glasses long ago. He looked again. Nope, his eyesight was just perfect. It was the world that was screwed up.

He turned around, and began to follow the man... or maybe the Goa'uld, or the man who looked like a Goa'uld. Anywhere else, he and his uniform would have stood out like a sore thumb, but this was Washington, and uniforms were the norm.

West on Jefferson Drive, past the Air and Space Museum, and then North on 7th Street. The man made a quick left turn on Pennsylvania Avenue, and Jack's heart sped up. He could see the White House, and a million possibilities came to mind, but then the man turned right, moving North on 9th. Jack's first thought was the FBI building, and yes, he could recall where every critical building was located, but again the man continued forward, entering the Marriott Courtyard, only a block away. Jack waited a moment, and then entered the hotel.

******

"It still amazes me how you could have destroyed the Goa'uld and the Replicators; you're as subtle as a elephant in a china shop," Camulus said as he stepped away from the shadow.

"That obvious, ah?" Jack asked with a shrug.

"I knew you were following me since we passed the museum."

"Damn, that quickly. Oh well…" Jack looked at Camulus, studying. "Nice suit, and the whole-" He waved a finger in Camulus's direction. "The voice thing, no echo, nice… weird, but nice, in the non evil sort of way, if you know what I mean?"

"You talk to much," Camulus said curtly.

"Oh darn, am I bothering you? Not that I care… you see, this is *my* planet, and you… you're not even a welcomed guest. We kicked your ass-" Jack pointed to the ceiling. "Up there. We can do one hell of a job down here."

"What do you want, O'Neill?"

Jack took a step forward until he was standing toe to toe with Camulus, which was probably not a smart thing to do giving the Goa'uld superior strength, but why should he start playing it safe now? "The question is what do you want on earth?"

The ring from the elevator came a few moments before a group of tourists walked past them, but neither one moved. Finally, Camulus sighed. "No where else is safe. Too many would like to get revenge on their gods-"

"Their fake gods."

"Regardless, there is no other place to go."

Jack snorted. "And you think I'll believe this crap? You must be crazier than Apollo."

The trace of a smile appeared on Camulus's face. "He was not crazy before he crossed paths with you."

"Yeah, I do that to the Goa'uld… and the Tok'ra… and the Azgard… and a few others. It's a gift I have. You still haven't told me what you're doing on earth."

"I was not lying. No one on your planet knows of us; they are no threat."

"And the fact that Ba'al is here would have nothing to do with your presence here?"

Camulus shrugged. "Our paths might cross or not in the future, but we're not allies. Never were."

"You people don't know the meaning of allies. You're ready to kill each other for crap."

Camulus's eyes narrowed. "I have plenty of reasons to kill Ba'al."

"You're not starting a war on my planet," Jack warned.

"Don't plan to, O'Neill." Camulus put his hands in his pockets, pants stretching as he did so. "So, what now?"

"I could arrest you."

Camulus snickered. "Not on your own, and I would be gone when you return."

"You could do that."

"I like it here… better than your… accommodations."

"Yeah, and the suit looks nicer than the blue BDUs," Jack noted, nodding.

"More comfortable, too… without the shackles." Camulus pressed the up button, eyes on Jack. "Bye, O'Neill."

"I'll be watching you, Camy."

"You always spent plenty of time watching me," Camulus answered.

"What can I say? You looked good in a skirt."

"I look perfect without it. I am a god after all." Camulus stepped on the elevator, but as the doors closed, he slid a hand between them, causing them to open again. "You are more than welcomed to find out."

"Maybe, some other time." Jack winked as the elevator doors closed again. He traced the rim of his hat as he walked toward the exit. He stepped outside, and grinned as he put his hat on. They'd just started another game of cat and mouse. Somehow he knew this was going to be more exciting than the one before.


End file.
